


Speechless

by junojjones



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, Consent, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age II - Freeform, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fenris - Freeform, Fenris learns to flirt, Fluff, Hawke - Freeform, Hawke is soft for fenris, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Makingoutishot, Maybe some kink, Mentions of past abuse, Romance, Smut, Some fluff if you squint, Varric Tethras - Freeform, Varric is a Good Friend, blowjob, fem!hawke x fenris, suggested sexual abuse, this is gonna be a shit show of feelings and porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojjones/pseuds/junojjones
Summary: Fem!Hawke has some serious feelings about Fenris, and learning about the abuse suffered in his past makes her angry, but also she is so soft for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started replaying Dragon Age II recently, and after this particular admission of Fenris’, I just couldn’t let go of the idea that my Fem!Hawke would have had some feelings to work through on his behalf. 
> 
> Rating and tags will be edited as we go. 
> 
> This will absolutely get smutty. 
> 
> But only after an appropriate amount of comfort, awkwardness, and angsty pining!

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” She blurted out with a little less tact than she would have liked. 

 

Mira Hawke didn’t often find herself at a loss for words, but when Fenris smirked a little wryly up at her from behind the bottle of wine he’d been drinking from, she actually felt her cheeks flush, her snarky retort drying up in her throat. 

 

“ If there was someone before, then I have no memory of it...” he finished softly. 

 

She couldn’t quite name the look in his eye, so she just stared back for a moment, trying to remember all the innuendo and salacious remarks her and Varric spewed about regularly. 

 

It had just been last week, she had had too much wine at The Hanged Man, and made less than subtle advances towards Fenris... in front of everyone... and he had no memory of ever having been with anyone before... 

 

Before...

 

Danarius. 

 

“ I-I... Fenris...” she was at a complete loss. The implications of what he was saying having opened a vein of rage towards the damned Magister so fierce, she was having trouble keeping her fingers from shaking. 

 

The thought of anyone mistreating this man, erasing every possible memory of tenderness and replacing it with cruelty... it was making Mira sick. 

 

“ There was no one after you escaped, even?” She managed, sipping from her glass of wine careful not to sound distressed. As much as she didn’t want to think of him with another now, she hoped, only to know that he had experienced some beauty in intimacy since...

 

She felt her stomach roil at the thought of the abuse he’d seen. She felt ashamed suddenly of the things she’d said in front of him. Of the things she assumed. Even her own consent, she suddenly felt had been taken for granted. 

 

“ I stayed nowhere long. Who would I trust?” He asked, starring at the dusty peeling label of the bottle in his hand, emerald eyes darkening under the shade of the stark white tendrils that hung across them. 

 

Mira felt her heart ache for him.

 

Who could he trust, indeed, with the lot of them behaving like lecherous barbarians every time they all grabbed a pint. It had always been in jest of course, but it hardly made Mira feel better to recall Fenris sitting slightly apart from them, eyes hidden by shimmering white locks as they all egged Isabella on during a particularly colourful story including a flexible elf, herself, and a very shy dwarf.

 

Mira cleared her throat, and chewed her lip uncomfortably for a moment, before lifting her cup to take another drink to cover her embarrassment. 

 

“ I didn’t think I needed anyone....Or wanted anyone. ” Fenris broke the heavy silence once again, chin lifting as though he had made up his mind about something important. She felt him staring at her, and lifted her own gaze until their eyes met. 

 

“ Until now...” 

 

Her heart thundered against her ribs, cup pausing in the air halfway to her lips, as she stared back at him. 

 

“Ah-ha.... Fenris...” she tried, lowering her cup. “ I’m flattered...” 

 

His eyes narrowed slightly, shoulders lifting defensively as he began to move back in his seat, almost as if to recoil from rejection. But Mira reached out with a flash, curling her fingers around his wrist gently,to stop him from tilting the bottle back for a swig. 

 

“Wait... Fenris, really... I want you too.” She allowed her fingertips to brush the pulse point on the inside of his wrist, losing herself in the heat of his skin for a moment as she traced the ridge of one of the pale blue markings trailing up his arm. It was the first time she could remember him allowing anyone to touch him. He was staring at her fingers, as they moved in slow circles, pupils blown wide in the flickering light of the hearth behind her. 

 

She had to bite her lip to remind herself to go on. 

 

“ I just don’t want to rush this... I don’t want you to ever feel...” she stopped, making sure she caught his eye. “ I never want you to feel used. Ever again.” Another gentle press of fingers. 

 

Fenris set the bottle down between them, eyes on her, watching, waiting. She kept his gaze, and did not move her fingers from his wrist. 

 

She saw his shoulders settle finally, and then the corner of his mouth twitch up as he tilted his head slightly, sliding his hand up, lacing his fingers with hers. 

 

“ Thank you, Hawke.” He said. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira worries about Fenris, and Varric is a good friend.

Mira left Fenris’s place a short time later, mind abuzz, and stomach full of butterflies.

 

While the conversation had not gone exactly as planned, she found herself hopeful. He was willing to try, and it seemed at the very least, that he trusted her enough to talk. Her heart was heavy with his story, but giddy with the knowledge that she had been able to make him smile despite. 

 

With zero possibility of sleep with the warmth of Fenris’s hand still lingering against her palm she decided to head down to The Hanged Man for another drink before packing it in for the night.

 

The tavern was filled with golden light and laughter when she entered. One of the serving girls was playing a lute in the corner, and more then one drunkard was clapping along with her song. 

 

Mira skipped the crowd at the bar with a nod to the barkeep, and moved to the back room where Varric often hosted games of Wicked Grace. As usual, a small crowd had gathered, cards in hand, but Mira was surprised to see Varric was not one of them. He sat instead staring into the hearth in the next room, a very large drink in his hand. 

 

“ Varric?” She asked with a raise brow, ducking to catch his eye. “ Are you alright?” 

 

Varric tilted his head back to look up at her from his seat, and smiled a slow smile. 

 

“ Hawke! I’m great!” He laughed, leaning over to offer her the bottle he must have poured his drink from. She accepted, grabbing a cup from the mantle, and poured herself a healthy serving. 

 

“ Did you loose all your coin already?” She smirked, indicating the ongoing card game with a lift of her chin. 

 

“ Ha! Hardly.” Varric smirked. “ I know better than to play when Griff is at the table.” He laughed, taking a swig. “ He can cheat you out of your small clothes.” 

 

Mira held back a laugh, and leaned closer with a smirk. “ You’re splitting the pot with him, aren’t you?”

 

Varric winked knowingly, choosing to take another drink instead of replying out loud. 

 

Mira shook her head with a laugh at last, and leaned back in her chair, trying to relax next to her friend with a slow roll of her shoulders. 

 

“ I’m going to take that thousand yard stare as an invitation to ask; What brings you here Hawke? Rumour has it you were spending the night with Broody...” 

 

She shook her head, examining her drink to avoid eye contact with the dwarf. 

 

“ Are you having me followed Varric?” 

 

“ Of course I am. Who else is going to make sure that you’re taken care of?” Varric pauses, before grinning unashamedly at her. “ I almost put my coin on Blondie, but luckily I know you a little better than the Rivaini does.” 

 

Mira honestly couldn’t say she was surprised by any of this information, and smiled with another shake of her head. 

 

“ You’re terrible...” she trailed off, thinking about Fenris again.

 

“ Oh no.. are you telling me I lost?” 

 

“Not exactly... it’s complicated...” She shrugged, still staring at the amber liquid. 

 

“ Don’t tell me you’re scared to bed a Virgin?” Varric asked leaning close so as not to be overheard. 

 

Mira looked up, startled, mouth opening to ask just how in the bloody hell he would know, but Varric was already shaking his head, holding up a hand to stop her.

 

“ No, sorry. You’re right. You can’t be sure. But he doesn’t remember, so he might as well be.” Varric shrugs, when Mira frowns at him further. 

 

“ I hear a lot of things following you two around all over Thedas, Hawke. I put two and two together. His scary looking armour was likely to keep most people away, not to mention his prickly personality.” 

 

Mira closed her mouth, and dropped her gaze back to her cup. 

 

“ There is a reason, Varric.” She said, a little more tersely then she usually allows herself to be with her friend. 

 

“ I know... Tevinter Magisters can be real shitheads.” He sighed deeply, contemplating the hearth with her for a moment. 

 

“ I uh...” Mira took a deep breath, then cleared her throat. “ I care about him, Varric. I want him to feel safe with me.” She exhaled, chancing a glance at him to see if she was about to get razzed for having feelings. 

 

“ That’s sweet. I uh... Understand the feeling.” He said, with a small smile. “ I reckon if he’s talking to you, he feels safe. And I’ve seen the way he looks at you, not to mention the way you look back,” Varric clapped her gently on the shoulder. “ it’s going to be alright, Hawke.” 

 

Mira took a deep breath in and nodded slowly. “ I hope so... let’s hope I don’t bungle it all up!” 

 

Varric smirked. “ That broody elf is clearly crazy about you, despite it all. Just don’t tell Blondie his secret, and I think you’ll be alright.” 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira hates when they have to make camp away from the safety of Kirkwalll, but admittedly has a good time when the Dalish decide to host a bonfire. It might be the wine, but it also might be the uncharacteristically good humoured elf, and his wandering green eyes. 
> 
> Or, Hawke gets tipsy, and Fenris actually flirts with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to imagine the Dalish clans much more friendly than they are portrayed in the game, and I think they would have treated Fenris as one of their own. Though not received willingly, they would see his lyrium tattoos as a sign of strength, and I think Fenris would have welcomed their silent acceptance of him as he was gratefully. #sorrynotsorry #clearlynotcanon

 

Mira had to admit, for all the times she dragged her friends here and there all across the countryside, she took little joy in making camp. 

 

At least this time they had made camp at the base of Sundermount, so there was at least the company of the Dalish, whom had surprisingly warmed to Fenris of all people. This particular eve there was wine and music to entertain them as the makeshift village lit a large bonfire to celebrate their visitors. 

 

Varric had made fast friends with the tribes children, who had all gathered round to listen to the dwarfs wild stories. Even Aveline sat leaning forward to listen eagerly with her chin in her palms. Mira suspected the half finished bottle of wine may have something to do with the Captain of the Guard laughing a little louder than usual at Varric’s jokes. 

 

Mira caught herself actually enjoying the evenings cool breeze, and the sound of crickets closing in around them as the stars began to peek out. The warmth of the bonfire not too far away kept her shivers mostly at bay. 

 

A warm hand slid itself onto her shoulder, and Mira smiled to herself. She took her time tilting her head back over her shoulder to look up at Fenris, who had surprisingly shred his armour for the night. The tunic he wore lay half open, his chest on display. She had noticed the Dalish didn’t stare at his lyrium tattoos, they used to their kinds own intricate Vallaslin. This seemed to put him at ease, and Mira was glad that they had stopped for the night. 

 

Mira was slow to realize she had been been staring at the deep plunging v of his shirt, and the lithe but muscular frame that peeked from

beneath his tunic. The way his deep emerald eyes crinkled at the corners let her know that Fenris didn’t mind. He knew she didn’t stare for the same reason strangers did. 

 

“ Hawke.” He acknowledged her with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder. He swung one of his legs over the log she had claimed by the fire, and sat straddling it to face her. The light of the bonfire cast a sharp golden hued shadows across his face, and his eyes seemed glow green. 

 

When he tossed her hair out of his eyes with a shake of his head, he looked completely at ease, almost boyish, until he leaned forward again to request the bottle she had been enjoying. He casually slipped his free hand across her lower back, almost as though to steady himself as he took a long draw of the drink. She felt her core warm, and wasn’t sure it was entirely due to the wine. 

 

“ You seem, relaxed...” she noted, taking the bottle back, wondering to herself if he’d meant to brush his fingers against hers as he passed it back to her. She felt a little shy, unused to Fenris touching her at all, let alone these soft displays of affection. 

 

Fenris hummed lowly as he turned his head to look at the bonfire. 

 

“ Something about this place...” he said with a small shrug as he looked about the elves mulling about with their companions. “ the campfire, the music, the wine... the beautiful company...” he shot her a long look before resuming his musings. “ ... it all feels...” he trailed off, holding his shoulders aloft with a small shake of his head. 

 

“ Familiar?” Mira prompted, taking a small sip of her wine, while watching him. 

 

Fenris finally shook his head again, and let his shoulders drop. “ Not quite.” He looked at her again, reaching out to her slowly and pulling a stray lock of hair away from her face. His eyes were trained on her mouth she realized, and she felt as though the world suddenly narrowed down to the two of them. 

 

“ It feels good, though...” he said softly, his rumble almost too low to make out among all the noise around them. Mira leaned closer, until she could feel the warmth of his breath against her ear, telling herself it was to hear him better. 

 

“ I like seeing you like this.” She said, letting her hand drop to the log between them, close to his thigh. He wasted no time in covering it with his own, as he leaned forward, dipping his face dangerously close to hers. Hawke felt her heart stop for a fraction of a second before she realized he was reaching for the wine she half loosely in her other hand, but not before she had tilted her head welcomingly, as though she expected him to kiss her. 

 

She let out a slow breath, and leaned back to catch the devilish look in his eyes. 

 

“ Fenris... are you flirting with me?” She asked managing to sound slightly incredulous but unable to help the grin she knew split her face. 

 

He actually smiled back at her before he took a sip of wine. “ I guess there is just something in the air...” 

 

“ Or the drink, is more like!” She laughed, and shook her head at him. 

 

He put the bottle down beside their shared log, and tugged her hand gently, until she had moved into the circle of his arms and thighs to lean her side against his chest. His arm moved comfortably around her shoulders and made her heart stutter again when he gently tucked her hair behind her ear, and settled his chin on the top of her head. 

 

Mira couldn’t help but close her eyes, resting her hands on his thigh as she melted into his embrace, listening to the music and fire crackling against the backdrop of his slow and steady heartbeat. They stayed like that for a long while, enjoying each other’s touch, and sharing more wine silently. 

 

Mira opened her eyes at a touch of his fingers to her chin. She tilted her head up to look at him and rolled slightly too far, giggling as Fenris caught her in the crook of his arm. His chest rumbled beneath her palm, and he smirked down at her. 

 

“ Too much wine?” He asked, touching her chin again, thumb stroking just below her lower lip.Mira felt a flash of heat course through her all the way to the base of her spine at the simple touch. She shook her head slowly, biting her lip as her smile faded. 

 

Fenris made a soft sound, somewhere between a sound of surprise and a groan, eyes focused on her mouth. 

 

“ Fenris?” She asked softly, her blood rushing in her ears. 

 

“ I want very much to...” His eyes flicked up to hers then away, as if to check that they were not overheard. Aveline and Varric had been pulled into a lively dance with some of the Dalish children, and the crowd around the bonfire had increased quite a bit. 

 

“ Yes..?” She heard herself prompt, sliding her free hand up to steady herself against his bicep. 

 

His fingers were in her hair, and he was so close, Mira could have counted his eye lashes. He wet his lips, and shook his head slowly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

 

“ I’m sorry... I just...I wish we were alone.” He said finally, looking at her again. 

 

“ We can be.” Mira said, nodding toward the tent she had pitched for herself near the path north at the base of the mountain. She looked him in the eye, reaching up to thread her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. 

 

Fenris was watching her carefully, eyes roving her face, seemingly searching for something. He settled on looking in her eyes again before nodding, and pulling her up with him as he rose in a hurry to move away from the crowd. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Fenris look for privacy, but memories won’t leave them alone. Mira offers a work around, and Fenris agrees to try it. 
> 
> OR, Mira Hawke isn’t the only one with a voice kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I’m not just embarrassing myself here. Let me know in the comments if I should keep going? Or is this fandom done with this ship?  
> Oh wait! That’s right! I’m shameless and you can’t stop me! :D

She felt giddy as she hurried along after Fenris, her hand fitted tightly in his as he pulled her along behind him, making his way toward the rectangular shape of her tent, which sat just outside the golden wreath of firelight cast by the Dalish bonfire. 

 

Fenris rounded on her just outside the tent, and she collided with his chest, hands scrambling up his arms to keep herself from falling back. He was already holding her, arm around her waist, his free hand cupping her cheek. His dark eyes were hooded, pupils blown wide, and he was staring at her mouth. 

 

Her heart thudded heavily against her ribs as the arm around her waist tightened. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut off any sound she might have made by finally- finally!- pressing his lips against hers. 

 

Mira sighed into the kiss, a white hot currant lancing through her at first contact. She was dimly aware that they both moaned against each other’s mouths, but her senses were mostly consumed by the heat coming from Fenris. Both hands now cupped her cheeks, holding her gently as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. She felt as though the heat coursing through her was melting her bones, and she leaned into him plaint and willing. 

 

Too soon, Fenris pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. His breath was ragged, and hot against her mouth as he steadied himself. His hands were shaking almost as much as her knees were. 

 

“ Mira...” He breathed, shaking his head slowly, the sound of her name on his tongue made sweeter by the way his voice almost shook with desire. Her only reply was a nod, fingers curlinginto the loose locks of hair at the back of his neck. 

 

He pulled her then, into her own tent, turning immediately to secure the the entrance against interruptions. Thrown into total darkness as the tent flap fell closed, and was tied shut by Fenris, Mira simply reached her hands out. Fenris’s hands met hers, fingers intertwining. He pulled her against his chest gently, pressing a nervous kiss to her forehead. 

 

Mira chuckled, pressing her cheek to his as she tilted her chin up. 

 

“ Your Elven eyes have me at a disadvantage.” She whispered, shivering when her mouth bumped against his ear. His hands were sliding up her bare arms, gripping gently as she whispered to him. 

 

Mira jumped slightly when his mouth pressed against her ear in turn, sending another jolt of electricity through her. He hummed gently, pressing his mouth against her ear again more purposefully. 

 

“ You always have me at a disadvantage, Hawke.” He murmured, then without giving her an opportunity to reply, brought his mouth to hers again. 

 

He kissed slowly, with an intensity Mira had never experienced before. She moaned softly, letting him control the pace, running her fingers up his arms and neck to catch gently at his jaw. His skin was hot, the lines of lyrium tattooed into his flesh seeming to lead her fingers along to the most sensitive spots.

 

When her fingers curled into his hair once more, thumbs brushing the pointed tips of his ears, she felt his chest rumble against hers as he emitted a low sultry growl. His mouth opened beneath hers and his tongue probed gently, demanding entrance, which she granted immediately. 

 

Mira felt heat coiling within her as her heart stuttered erratically with every small move he made. She felt as though her entire focus had drawn to a pinpoint centred on Fenris, and the way his kiss made her feel. She kissed him back, savouring the press and pull of his tongue, and the way his fingers slid across her collarbone. 

 

She moved against him then, pressing her hips against him, hands gripping the back of his neck as the heat moving through her mounted higher. She took his lower lip between her teeth, and pulled gently, swallowing his broken moan. 

 

Fenris gripped her shoulders tightly, and he wrenched his mouth away, pressing his forehead to hers instead. She heard him take a deep breath. Opening her eyes she noticed his tattooes glowing faintly, illuminating the hard lines of his face. His hands were shaking and his eyes were shut against her gaze. 

 

Her heart sank as she realized she’d moved too fast. She took a deep breath to cool her thoughts, and leaned back to catch his eye. 

“ Too much?” She asked softly when she was sure she could speak again, loosening her grip on him to slide her hands to gently rest against his chest. 

 

He kept his eyes closed, fingers flexing against her shoulders again, and after a moment he nodded, and tried to turn his face away from her to hide his frown. Mira gently touched his chin, pulling him back to look at her. 

 

“ Fenris, it’s alright. “ She said gently. “ I won’t be mad if something doesn’t feel good to you. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

 

“Ah-ha..” He seemed to choke on a laugh. “ If I have given you the impression that I don’t want to do this, I apologize...” He opened his eyes to look at her. “ I do.. it’s just.. you make me feel... a lot.” He ended on a whisper, teeth biting at his own lip, as if holding on to how it felt to have her do it. “ Some memories of when... they come back, unbidden, and... I don’t want them to get in the way.” He finished, gently releasing her arms and letting his hands fall to his sides. 

 

Mira nodded to show she understood. She looked down at his chest, lyrium lines slowly fading back to pale silver. She looked back up into his eyes. 

 

“ Would it help if I told you what I would like to do?Or if I explain why? So you know it’s not... So you know you’re safe with me? ” She asked, keeping her hands pressed to him. She heard him swallow, and waited patiently as he thought about it. 

 

“ Try...” he said finally breaking the heavy silence that hung between them. Her eyes had adjusted slightly to the dark, and she could tell that he was watching her intensely, something about the set of his shoulders telling her that he very much wanted to touch her again. 

 

She chewed her own lip for a moment, then applied gentle pressure on his shoulders to encourage him to follow as she dropped to her knees, shifting so that they both knelt on the warm sleeping furs she had arranged earlier. 

 

“ First,” She started, suddenly aware of her own nervousness. “ I would like to kiss you again. And then... I would like to... uhm.. ” She faltered, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. “ I want to know what your skin taste like...” she admitted on a whisper, keenly aware that she had never articulated her desires this way before. She wondered faintly if she imagined the shiver that moved through her, was also moving through him.

 

“ ... Where?” He asked after a moment, touching her fingertips to indicated that she should show him. 

 

She reached up slowly, and traced a gentle finger across the pulse point below his jaw, feeling as though sparks jumped off of his skin to make her fingers tingle. 

 

“Here..” she managed, trailing her fingers lower across his collarbone, pausing briefly at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “ and here.” She paused again when her hand reached the middle of his chest, so she could look up at him again. 

 

He was still watching her, leaning into her touch, seemingly holding his breath. She started to run her fingers lower, over the fabric of his tunic, until they met the knotted ties that kept his pants slung tightly across his hips. 

 

“ And here...” She said thickly, biting her lip to keep her mouth from trembling. 

 

Fenris let out a slow breath, hands meeting hers, clasping them tightly. 

 

“ Can I... try that to?” He asked, voice low and rough, sending a jolt of desire right to Mira’s core. 

 

“ Yes, please...” she nodded, reaching for him at the same moment his mouth collided with hers in a crushing kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira discovers how sexy it is to make Fenris feel good.
> 
> Or, 
> 
> Things are getting intense in the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs ahoy! And remember darlings, consent is important!

They kissed for a long time, Mira taking her time to slant her mouth against his, keeping her hands still in his, letting him decide when you proceed. 

 

Fenris toyed with her hands while he returned her kiss, rubbing her palms with his thumbs and dragging his nails lightly down his fingertips, until his fidgeting turned impatient. 

 

Tentatively, he cupped the back of her head, and drew her lower lip between his teeth, biting down gently. Mira moaned against his mouth. 

 

She felt him smile against her, and he laved her lip with a slow pass of his tongue while moving to place her hands back onto his chest. 

 

Mira could feel the same heat as before coursing through her, quick to reach the same fevered pitch, pooling between her legs. Still she took her time, letting him make the first move forward. 

 

His fists balled her shirt at the base of her spine, slowly pulling the ends out from their place tucked into her riding breeches. Mira returned his teasing bites with gentle nibbles at first, until Fenris was kissing her feverishly, sliding his hands up the back of her shirt. 

 

Carefully, Mira slid her hands up his neck fingers pressing gently. She pulled away from his kiss, sliding her open mouth down along his jaw, shivering as his breaths came harshly against her ear. She tasted his pulse, with a slow roll of her tongue against his heated skin, and he made a deep sound in his chest, breath hitching. 

 

“ Is this okay?” She asked, hands sliding back down his chest to toy with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“ Yes...” Fenris said, moving his mouth to press against her shoulder. 

 

“ Hmm...” She hummed happily against his flesh, letting her teeth drag gently down the side of his neck, tasting the lines of Lyrium burned into his flesh. “ ...you smell so good.” 

 

She felt her desire for him flare as he continued to make sinfully deep sounds filled with desire beneath her ministrations, deft hands exploring and pressing into the lines of muscle she could feel through his shirt. 

 

She was suddenly pulled away from him as he nudged her back to removed his own shirt. She watched eagerly as tanned toned muscle laced with pale silver lines of lyrium was revealed. She shook her head slowly as she admired him. When she caught his eyes again, she smiled softly up at him. 

 

“ I love your skin,” She whispered, kissing himagain as her hands pressed flat to his bare chest, and Fenris chuckled against her mouth. She pulled back, and began untying the leather strings that kept her riding tunic laced up the front. He watched her steadily, eyes following the path her fingers took, until his patience ran out. 

 

His hands took over, making her shiver each time his fingers brushed her skin. When he finally pushed her riding vest off her her shoulders, he made a noise as if he’d been struck. 

 

She was completely bare beneath it, having loathed the idea of donning a breast band again after a full day of fighting and mountain climbing in it. 

 

“ Mira...” he groaned, reaching for her. She went to him willingly, sighing when his hot hands cupped both breasts instinctively. He was squeezing gently, admiring the contrast of his dark fingers against her pale freckles. 

 

“ Does that... feel good?” He asked shyly, as heslowly smoothed his thumbs across her pebbled nipples. Mira laughed a little raggedly, trying to process the shock of his hot skin against her. She felt completely out of her depth, having anticipated giving him new experiences, giving him as much pleasure as she could, without much consideration of what pleasures her could give to her. It all felt so different with him. 

 

“ Yes. More...” she breathed out, sliding her hands up his chest to play at his own pecks, dragging the pad of her thumbs over his smaller nipples, showing him how much pressure she liked. His breath caught in his throat, and after a moment he adjusted his touch, making her moan loudly as she arched into him again. Her hips bumped into his, and she hissed when the cradle of her thighs was met with the hot press of his erection through both their pants. 

 

Fenris’s mouth found her throat, and he sucked at her pulse, moving down to her shoulder slowly as he continued to tweak and knead her breast gently, driving her absolutely mad. She was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on keeping her touches slow and steady, and when Fenris ran the flat of his tongue down her chest, and across her right breast, Mira cried out, gripping his back as she moved against his mouth. 

 

He hummed into her flesh, licking purposefully over her nipple again, his other hand holding her neck gently to hold her in place. 

 

“ Fenris!” Mira moaned his name, fingers dragging up into his hair, tugging on the strands, encouraging him enthusiastically. 

 

When he bit down on her breast gently, Mira gasped at the cascade of want that shot through her. She squeezed her thighs together and practically wriggled against him, trying to find the friction she craved. She found herself pulled forward suddenly, as Fenris moved himself back into a seated position. This lifted her up his chest until she was straddling his hips, where he could lave and worship her breast without craning his neck. She gripped the back of his neck, making all kinds of embarrassing noises against the top of his head as he dragged his teeth over to her left breast. 

 

“ You are so beautiful.” He murmured against her, sliding his hands down to grip her hips, curling his fingers, coaxing her into rolling her hips against him, making them both sigh into their next kiss. 

 

Mira shook her head, trying to clear the fog of pleasure. “ We are getting ahead of the plan.” She said teasingly, trying to remember what the plan had been to begin with. 

 

Fenris pressed his mouth to her chin gently, and pulled her down with him until her shoulder touched the sleeping furs, and he had her lying her next to him, flush against his chest. 

 

“ You made me forget...” He admitted, bumping her forehead with his gently, piling her hips against his gently, as though she needed further proof. 

 

“ Good.” She smiled, and ran her hands down his chest slowly, admiring the firm ridges of muscle against hot skin. The lines of lyrium were slightly raised, and she soon found herself tracing them involuntarily, to the sharp cut of his narrow hips, stopping at the the edge of his breeches. She felt him shiver beneath her, but he did not push her away, and his eyes were clear, and focus on her mouth again. 

 

She kissed him gently, then nudged his nose with hers, making sure she caught his eye. 

 

“ Do you want me to keep going?” She asked, fingers tracing down around to the laced front of his trousers, enjoying the way he twitched involuntarily beneath her touch. He was practically panting with want, but she had to be sure. 

 

“ Tell me why..?” He asked, his voiced laced with desire, and edged only slightly with worry. She let her hands still, and kissed him gently again, before pressing her mouth close to his ear. 

 

“ I want you to feel my hands on your cock.” She said boldly, barely recognizing the woman he had driven mad with kisses. “ I want to make you feel good, and show you what it feels like when someone that cares about you touches you.” He moaned into her neck, pressing his teeth into her skin, as his hips twitched forward to grind against hers roughly, dragging his erection against the juncture of her thighs. 

 

“Ahh-ha.” He caught himself off guard, then ground his hips against her again when she nodded encouraging him with a tilt of her hips. She nibbled the shell of his ear before continuing. 

 

“ I want to make you moan my name, while I have my hands all over you. I want to kiss your hips, and feel the weight of you change as you get harder.” Her mouth moved down his neck and she rolled her hips into his again, fingers slowly beginning to work at the ties that kept his trousers up. “ I want to make you feel the way you make me feel when you kiss me, and move like t-this—“ She falters as his hips grind into her harder, temporarily trapping her hands between them. He mouthed at her neck desperately, teeth dragging against her pulse, sure to leave a mark, as he rutted helplessly against her. Still, she pulled back when she had his pants completely undone. 

 

“ Is that okay? Do you want me to keep going?” She asked, making sure to catch his eye again. 

 

Fenris was lost in looking at her, gripping her hips tightly. Slowly after a moment he nodded and rolled them both back, until he was laying beneath her, and she was draped over him, as he begun shifting his pants down his hips beneath her. 

 

She kissed him fiercely, the heat of her desire stoked by his enthusiasm. She moved off of him to assist in removing his pants and small clothes until he was completely naked. She took a moment to admire him, but he was already reaching for the ties of her own breeches. 

 

“ Fair is fair, woman.” He said grinning, and she laughed joyfully, happy that he was comfortable enough to smile and tease her. She shimmied out of her pants,and then they were both naked against her sleeping furs, devouring each other with their eyes. 

 

She started by running her hands up from his knees to his hips, kissing the very centre of his chest. He was already moaning, and Mira felt herself getting hotter by the second, her thighs slick with her desire. His trust in her, his very apparent need, made her feel like a goddess. She wanted him to feel the same, for him to know beyond a doubt how special he was to her. 

 

And so she took her time, teasing fingers over flesh, fingers exploring the deep cut of his hips repeatedly, as she tasted the salt of the skin down his chest, withdrawing before getting too close to his straining erection. Mira couldn’t recall having ever been this attracted to anyone before. He was beautifully shaped, everywhere, and she found it was no trail at all to memorize every inch of him with her fingertips and tongue. 

 

Fenris groaned when her fingers teased him again, and at last he lifted his hips into her touch, his cock twitching against the back of her hand as he called out to her with something akin to a needy whine. 

 

“ Mira... Please...” he breathed, tossing his head back, threading fingers into her hair. She smiled, and with a final kiss pressed just below his navel, she took him into her hand firmly. He twitched in her hand, and she found herself moaning as she pressed her mouth against the tip of him. He was hard, and hot, and suddenly she didn’t want to tease him anymore. 

 

“ Creators, you are so hard, Fenris...” She murmured against him, flicking her tongue out to taste him. She hummed, and took the tip of him into her mouth slowly, keeping her eyes on his face. His hips lifted involuntarily, and he cried out softly. 

 

“ T-that’s so... Mira... Please... Amatus...” he ground out, the unfamiliar Tavine term ending on a growl. 

 

Mira smirked, and finally allowed herself to take him into her mouth as far as she could manage, hand moving down to squeeze the base of his cock gently, then back up as she withdrew, her saliva making it easy to slide her hand smoothly as she bobbed back down. 

 

Fenris cried out, a filthy string of curses in both English and Tevine spilling from his mouth. His hands gripped her hair as his hips bucked up, forcing her to take him deeper. His apology was lost in another groan, when she kept him lodged at the back of her throat for a long moment, doing her best to give him as much of her as he wanted to take. 

 

She felt him get hotter, and looked up to see him watching her work her mouth over his length, the lines of Lyrium glowing faintly again. She realized then that they were hotter then the rest of him, practically buzzing with energy. She pulled away slowly, using her hand to pump him a few times, rolling her wrist expertly while keeping eye contact. 

 

“ Does that feel good?” She asked, voice thick with lust. 

 

He nodded, cupping her jaw, sliding his free hand down her shoulder, fingers desperately scrambling aimlessly over her freckled skin. 

 

“ Yes...” he said softly. “ Ah—“ he moaned deeply when she squeezed the base of him again, while licking the tip. She had always enjoyed the act, but with him— it was different. She savoured him, loved the taste, wanted to make him come before he had barely touched her. The hot Lyrium tattoos glowed brighter, making her fingers tingle where they touched with each downward stroke. 

 

“ You taste so good.” She praises him, “ I want to make you come...” 

 

Fenris practically convulsed, letting his head fall back again as he shut his eyes. 

 

“ I don’t think I will l-last much longer...” he strained, groaning when she immediately took him back into her mouth. His hips bucked gently up as he squirmed beneath her, moaning her name over and over. She felt his legs tense beneath her, a pulse starting at the base of his cock. She moaned loudly with her mouth still around him, letting the head of his length hit the back of her throat over and over, as she worked him enthusiastically. 

 

“ Amatus!” He came with a shout, stuttering breath hitching in his chest as he spilled himself into her mouth. She felt a gentle buzz come off of him as his tattoos sparked. And she moaned again as the heat seared deliciously against her touch, as she ran her hands over his thighs, drawing out his pleasure. 

 

Mira moved up his body, sliding off to the side to lay next to him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder as they both caught their breath. While she hadn’t sought or received her own release, she felt overwhelmed by the power of his orgasm, riding the high or knowing she had been the cause of it. 

 

She felt his chest rumble after a moment, and his arms came around her, as he rolled onto his side to press a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“ Mira...” he whispered her name reverently, lips skimming across her cheek. She smiled, curling her arms around his neck as they shifted to press together from head to toe. 

 

“ Are you okay?” She asked after a moment, stroking his side. He laughed quietly. 

 

“ More than.. that was... like nothing I experienced before... Before, there was always pain...a-and I was never allowed to decide...” He trailed off, looking into her eyes. “ Thank you... I— can’t express...” he faltered. 

 

She pressed a finger against his mouth, and grinned. “ Its okay... I think I enjoyed it as much as you did...” she admitted, sounding a little surprised. 

 

“ Is that usual?” He asked curiously, stroking her hair. 

 

She shrugged, tracing his collarbone, before kissing it for good measure. “ It was different with you... I wanted you to feel good, and it made me feel good to know that I gave you pleasure.” She said against his skin. “ I-I never wanted someone to come in my mouth before.” She blushed, rubbing her nose against him. 

 

“ Hmm...” he murmured kissing her brow, lost in thought. 

 

“ I want... I want to know how to make you come.” Fenris said, tilting her head with strong fingers on her chin. He was serious again, eyes dark, and determined. “ Show me...?” 

 

Mira took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out slowly, grinning up at him. 

 

“ You have no idea how sexy that is do you...?” she teased, laughing against his lips. 

 

He nodded slowly, teasing her mouth with his, barely touching their lips together. 

 

“ I think I might be getting an idea...” he murmured, grinning back. 


End file.
